Lieke van Lexmond
Lieke van Lexmond ( IJsselstein , February 6 1982 ) is a Dutch model , actress , presenter and singer . She is best known for her roles in soap operas Gold Coast Eva Prince and Good times, bad times as Charlie Fischer . She stopped by Good times, bad times to focus on the present work. Content [ hide ] *1 Youth *2 Career **2.1 Television **2.2 Film **2.3 Music **2.4 Theater **2.5 Playboy *3 Filmography *4 Discography **4.1 Singles *5 Awards *6 External links Youth [ edit ] When she was five years old From Lexmond started modeling. On her seventh year she started acting. In fifth grade havo at Cals College in Nieuwegein From Lexmond enrolled at Harry Klooster casting, after which she was offered roles. Career [ edit ] Television [ edit ] At age five from Lexmond was featured in a commercial for Royco (soup), followed by spots of Milk Union, Aviko, Bristol, Campina, Kwikfit, Land of Ever and Calvé Peanut Butter. It was also heard in radio and television advertising for Pearle color lenses (radio) and SixFlags (TV) her voice. Already regularly Her breakthrough came in 1998 for her role in the soap as Eva Prince Gold Coast (SBS Broadcasting, t / m 2001). Guest Roles played in Van Lexmond include''Kees & Co.'' , IC (Intensive Care Unit), The Core , Waskracht! , Dok12 , Costa! , and Spangenberg . In 2002 she was approached by Good times, bad times asking if they temporarily the role of Charlie Fischer would like to take overAukje van Ginneken , who was in hospital at that time. Lexmond played in 2002, then three months 'Charlie'. Then it was temporarily quiet around Van Lexmond. She took a job as a secretary, but already in the first half of 2003, she was approached by the makers of Good times, bad times asking if she wanted the role of Charlie again take on, but indefinitely. Lexmond agreed. At the end of the 2010/2011 season, Van Lexmond announced that they would stop acting in the soap, but it took her role a few months. Lexmond was on January 19, 2012 last seen in the soap. On New Year's Eve 2005 From Lexmond participated in a broadcast of Dancing with the Stars , and later with the second regular series in 2006 . Here she danced both times with Remco Bastiaansen . Lexmond Bastiaansen be final and sixth. In 2009 Van Lexmond takes over from Sylvana Simons and presented Dancing with the Stars . In June 2008 Van Lexmond took place in the panel of the third season of Ranking the Stars . In the same year she presented in the summer Departs Netherlands , along with, among others, Beau van Erven Thorns , Froukje de Both andRobert ten Brink . From January 2009 From Lexmond belonged to the permanent substitutes Winston Gerschtanowitz for RTL Boulevard . In the summer of 2009, Van Lexmond was one of the presenters of RTL 4 -summer program , I'll be your food . On October 23, 2009 From the Lexmond won Televizier Talent Award . She defeated Eva Jinek and Valerio Zeno in the election. Less than a week later, on October 29, 2009, Lieke won the Beau Monde Style Award . On March 8, 2011 From Lexmond presented for the first TV Broker [1 ][2] , in addition Froukje de Both . Since October 27, 2011, Van Lexmond permanent RTL Netherlands. She'll be presenting a second season of TV Broker . She is also the new face of the program, The Sixth Sense . She has also recently started her own program:Stabilo Spelling Fight . In 2013 Lexmond doing it in the EO program Seeking God . She is here with 4 other famous ladies in a quiet monastery in search of God. Lexmond did indeed have indeed been found. God after a week in the convent [3] In 2014 Lexmond seen in Expedition Arctic Circle on RTL 5 Movie [ edit ] Around her eleventh and twelfth year she starred in the film Kootje Prime Time (1993), including Huub Stapel and Esther Roord . The film was not completed due to financial problems, so never displayed. Lexmond also worked on a film company of the Dutch Railways in 1994. She also lent her voice to Pardijntje in the Efteling. In the film Full Moon (2002) From Lexmond made her debut on the silver screen. She played it Esme , the girlfriend of the tough Bobbie (Michiel Huisman ). In the feature film Garfield: The Movie (2004) From Lexmond lent her voice to the cat Arlene. In 2009, Van Lexmond did for the film Monsters vs.. Aliens the voice of Susan Murphy and in 2011 the voice of Holley Shiftwell for the movie Cars 2 . Lexmond played tour guide Ineke in the family film Penny's Shadow . Lexmond here was reunited with old Good times, bad times actors Rick Engelkes , Liza Sips and Tanja Jess . [4] In 2011, Van Lexmond played the role of the nurse in the children's Eighth-graders cry out in 2012 at the movies came. [5] Music [ Edit ] In 1997 Van Lexmond was the lead singer in her school band Easy Freeze. For the National Action Central America From Lexmond participated together with the stars of the Gold Coast , Good times, bad times , ONM , the MTV VJs and Regilio Tuur the song Hope Does Life on. The stars include more of Tanja Jess , Josefine from Asdonk , Jeroen Post , Tooske Breugem , Froukje de Both and Fabienne de Vries . With Gold Coast colleague Jasmine Sendar From Lexmond also released a CD single called Bibi & Eva titled Tell Me, Tell Me . She also sang two songs used in the soap Gold Coast . From Lexmond also sang along with Jasmine Sendar and Chantal Janzen the song Break Away on the album for the film Full Moon . In the summer of 2006 Van Lexmond presented a radio show on RTL FM . In the same year Van Lexmond sang on the album Hats Af by Ali B along on the song You Are Warned . [6] There were rumors for a while that the song would be released as a single but it never happened. In the spring of 2008 Van Lexmond was approached for Argeweb to sing. a commercial The song was so popular that they actually also released it. [7] The single was written by composer Tjeerd Oosterhuis and lyricist Jim Stolze and achieved the 36th place in the Top 40 and 29th in the Single Top 100 . In 2012, Lieke van Lexmond with Xander Buisonjé recorded a song So Far Away for his album Xander in concert . Theater [ edit ] Lexmond played in school musicals such as Cats (1996) and Hair (1997). In the months of January, April and May 2004 From Lexmond was with include Sonja Silva , Jasmine Sendar and Charly Luske to see in Costa! in Concert (a musical spectacle in the atmosphere of sun, sea, beach and party!). [8] Playboy [ edit ] Lexmond stood twice in the men's magazine Playboy Magazine : in the Christmas 2007 edition and the edition of October 2008. Filmography [ edit ] Discography [ edit ] Singles [ edit ] Prices [ edit ] Category:1982 births Category:Women's music